Member
Member, pay-to-play vagy P2P az a játékos, aki valamilyen előfizetés formájában vásárol tagságot, hogy a RuneScape teljes verzióját használhassa. A RuneScape pay-to-play verziójának érkezését először 2001. október 4-én jelentették be, majd véglegesen 2002. február 27-én indult el. Jagex, a RuneScape tulajdonjogát birtokló cég azért vezette be az előfizetéses tagságot, hogy a játék kapcsán felmerülő költségek nagyobb részét, mint például szerverbérlés, vagy extra személyzet, stb. fedezni tudják. Cserébe az előfizetői tagsággal rendelkezők több funkcióhoz férnek hozzá a játékban és a RuneScape honlapon is. Többen bírálják a játékot a free-to-play tartalmak behatároltsága miatt, különösen magasabb szinteken, ahol a gyakran ismétlődő cselekvések hamar unalmassá válhatnak. Ugyanakkor a közösség nagyobbik része szerint az nem is lehet kérdés, hogy az ingyenesen játszókat nem illetik meg ugyanazok a kiváltságok, mint a fizetőket. Előfizetés A különböző fizetési lehetőségek megtekintéséhez lásd: Member előfizetés A taggá váláshoz, és ezzel együtt a pay-to-play verzióba való belépéshez a játékosnak előfizetéssel kell rendelkeznie. Bankkártyával történő fizetés esetén a tagdíj havonta kerül levonásra. Az eltérő fizetési módok különböző hosszúságú időszakokra biztosíthatják a szükséges member kreditet, de a legrövidebb időszak minden esetben az egy hónap. Jagex több olyan társasággal is kapcsolatban áll, amelyeken keresztül a fizetés lebonyolítható. Ezeknél a fizetés módja és az ár is más-más lehet. Az adatainkat biztonságos kapcsolaton keresztül adhatjuk meg. Vegyük figyelembe, hogy az eltérő fizetési módoknál különböző adatokra lehet szükség. Extra funkciók tel közlekedik.]]Az előfizetői tagság RuneScape több funkcióját teszi elérhetővé, olyan funkciókat, amik az ingyenes verzióban lezárva maradnak. Az elmúlt időszak néhány kivételétől eltekintve majdnem minden frissítés csak a membereket érinti. Míg általában egy vagy kettő P2P quest jön ki havonta, addig a free-to-play questek száma igencsak korlátozott. Íme egy lista azokról a funkciókról, amelyek a memberré válással megnyílnak előttünk: *A karakter nevének megváltoztatása. *Kilenccel több skill. *Nagyobb változatosság a free-to-play skillek esetében. *Skill Capek vásárlása a 99-es szint elérésekor (és a Dungeoneering esetében 120-as szintnél is). *Újfajta közlekedési eszközök használata. *Sokkal nagyobb felfedezhető terület. *Több szerver (a memberek mind a free-to-play, mind a pay-to-play szerverekre beléphetnek, habár a legtöbb member funkció a free-to-play szervereken nem működik). *Több Minigame, mint például a Pest Control, a Soul Wars, vagy a Stealing Creation. *Distraction and Diversionök, mint például Treasure Trail, Penguin Hide and Seek és Evil Tree. *Jobb (és több variáció) felszerelés, mint például dragon, Barrows, Bandos, Crystal stb. fegyverek és páncélok. *Több tárhely a bankban. Free playereknek 103 (353, ha minden bankfejlesztést megvásároltak) bankhellyel gazdálkodhatnak, szemben a memberek 571 helyével (871, ha minden bankfejlesztést megvásároltak). *Több Grand Exchange ajánlat egy időben (6, szemben a F2P kettő ajánlatával). *A Construction skill használatával saját ház építése. *Saját kikötő fejlesztése (az alábbi skillek közül legalább egynek 90-es szintűnek kell lennie: Fishing, Slayer, Runecrafting, Herblore, Prayer, vagy Thieving). *Rengeteg új item. *Sokkal több quest. *Sokkal több megszerezhető Title (Cím). *Nincs reklám a játékablak felső részén. *Több zene és hangeffekt. *Több Emote, mint például az Air Guitar (500 zene megszerzése után), a Faint (a Mime Court Case teljesítése után), vagy a Taskmaster (az összes task megléte esetén). *A karakter szintjétől/tapasztalati pontjától függetlenül írhatnak RuneScape Hivatalos Fórumára. (Free playerek közül csak azok írhatnak, akiknek legalább 2,5 millió tapasztalati pontjuk, vagy 350 összes skill-szintjük van.) *Hatékonyabb pénzkeresési módszerek. *A játék futtatása teljes képernyős módban. *Fénykép készítése a karakterről a Photo Boothban, ami fórum avatarként használható. *Megküzdhetnek RuneScape bossaival, például a King Black Dragonnal. *Szélesebb választék egyéb szörnyekből, a Yakoktól kezdve egészen a dragonokig. *Petek nevelése. *A Members Loyalty Programme-on keresztül aurákat, emote-okat és különböző ruhákat vehetnek. *A klánok Clan Citadelt építhetnek. *Több pörgetés a Squeal of Fortune-on. *10% kedvezmény a Solomon's General Storeban. *Teljes hozzáférés az időszakos és holiday eventekhez. *Minden Ability-t használhatnak. *Néggyel több Ability Bar. Ezeknek az előnyöknek a többsége csak akkor használható ki teljesen, ha a játékos member szerverre jelentkezik be. Például a P2P tárgyak nem használhatóak F2P szervereken, viszont a bankok működése nem változik. Ugyanúgy lehet kivenni és betenni tárgyakat még akkor is, ha abból a fajtából még nincs bent másik. A teljes képernyős mód szintén választható. Csak member skillek A jelenlegi 25 skillből 9 olyan létezik, amit csak memberek fejleszthetnek 5-ös szint után. Ezek betűrendi sorrendben a következők: nél.]] Ezeknek a skilleknek a fejlesztése sok előnnyel jár, és több feladathoz szükség is van rájuk (például member questek). Magasabb Agility-vel gyorsabban töltődik vissza az energia, hosszabb ideig futhatunk és rövidebb útvonalon juthatunk el bizonyos helyekre a shortcutokon keresztül. A Construction segítségével felépíthetjük saját házunkat. Ahogy a Farming szintünk növekszik egyre többféle virágot, zöldséget, gyógynövényt és fát ültethetünk, amiket csak mi látunk és gyűjthetünk be. A Herblore a különböző potionok készítésének tudománya, amik akár más skillek fejlesztése közben, vagy csatában is segíthetnek bennünket. A Hunter jó pénzkeresési lehetőség, illetve az ebből nyert nyersanyagok más tevékenységekhez szükségesek. Magasabb Thieving bejuttathat minket új területekre, és könnyen némi pénzt is szerezhetünk általa. Ahogy egyre jobbak leszünk Slayerben, úgy egyre többféle szörnyet leszünk képesek megölni, és új tárgyakat is használhatunk, mint például a Broad-tipped Bolt és Broad Arrow, vagy a Magic Dart varázslat. A Summoning segítségével olyan lényeket idézhetünk meg, amelyek többek között harcolhatnak az oldalunkon, tárgyakat hurcolhatnak helyettünk, vagy más, nem kevésbé hasznos dologban segíthetnek. Csak member területek Az ingyenesen játszók RuneScape világának egy igencsak korlátozott részére léphetnek be: Asgarnia és Misthalin bizonyos területeire, Karamja északkeleti részére, és a Wilderness legtöbb pontjára. A memberek a teljes területet bebarangolhatják. Íme egy lista néhány, de nem az összes membereknek fenntartott területről: * Ape Atoll t használja, hogy Rellekkaba teleportáljon.]] ** Marim ** Crash Island * Asgarnia többi része ** Dark Wizards' Tower ** Misthalin egy kis területe ** Mage Training Arena ** Dig Site * Feldip Hills ** Gu'Tanoth ** Jiggig ** Oo'glog * Fremennik Province ** Lunar Isle ** Rellekka ** Mountain Camp ** Waterbirth Island ** Miscellania és Etceteria ** Jatizso és Neitiznot ** Iceberg * Kandarin ** Ardougne ** Catherby ** Seers' Village ** Hemenster ** Yanille ** Tree Gnome Stronghold ** Tree Gnome Village ** White Wolf Mountain ** Eagle's Peak ** Port Khazard ** Piscatoris Fishing Colony ** Witchaven * Karamja kontinens ** Brimhaven ** Shilo Village ** Tai Bwo Wannai ** Kharazi Jungle ben bolyong.]] ** Cairn Isle * Morytania ** Canifis ** Port Phasmatys ** Mort'ton ** Haunted Woods ** Mort Myre Swamp ** Burgh de Rott ** Meiyerditch ** Slayer Tower ** Abandoned Mine ** Fenkenstrain's Castle * Kharidian Desert ** Sophanem ** Pollnivneach ** Nardah ** Kalphite Lair , az elfek földje]] ** Bedabin Camp ** Bandit Camp ** Ruins of Uzer ** Quarry * Tirannwn ** Lletya ** Isafdar ** Arandar ** Tyras Camp ** Port Tyras ** Poison Waste *Troll Country ** Trollweiss Mountain ** Trollheim teleportot használja.]] ** Troll Stronghold ** Death Plateau *Underground **Dorgesh-Kaan **Keldagrim **TzHaar City * A Wilderness legészakibb része ** Mage Arena ** Wilderness Agility Course ** Scorpion Pit * God Wars Dungeon * Zanaris (a Fairy-k dimenziója) * Puro-Puro (az Impling-ek világa) * Sok dungeon és hasonló területek Minigamek RuneScape legtöbb minigameje csak member tartalom. F2P játékosok számára mindössze a Clan Wars, Duel Arena, Fist of Guthix és Great Orb Project minigamek elérhetőek. A minigamek olyan tevékenységek, melyekben a játékosok összemérhetik tudásukat, vagy éppen egymással kommunikálva, együttműködve kell eredményesnek lenniük. Létezik olyan minigame is, amit egyedül kell teljesíteni. Általában jó lehetőséget nyújtanak tapasztalati pont szerzésre, amellett, hogy kiváló szórakozást is biztosítanak. A minigamek vitathatatlanul RuneScape egyik legélvezetesebb funkciói, és sok új játékost csábítanak előfizetésre. Az azóta eltávolított Random eventeket is tekinthettük minigameknek, azzal a megkötéssel, hogy a véletlenszerűségükből adódóan nem akkor "játszhattuk" őket, amikor akartuk. Itt egy lista a jelenlegi, csak memberek számára elérhető minigamekról, egy rövid leírással együtt: *Barbarian Assault - A fun team combat activity which unlocks new armour. *Barrows - An enjoyable, challenging single player combat activity which has valuable rewards, including the desirable Barrows equipment! *Blast Furnace - An efficient way to smelt bars of metal, as well as a good source of experience in several different skills. *Brimhaven Agility Arena - A great Agility trainer for players with moderately high Agility levels. .]] *Burthorpe Games Room - A room where players can compete in various board games. *Castle Wars - An extremely popular competitive game of combat Capture the Flag, in which two teams infiltrate each the enemy castle and fight to score. Tickets rewarded to the winners can be exchanged for decorative Castle Wars armour and capes. Complicated strategy and tactics have been developed as well! *Champion Challenge - Engage the titans of eight different races of monsters in special rules battles! If you defeat them all, you can face the gnome champion! *Conquest - A turn-based strategy game where two players command a squad of Void Knights and try to eliminate their opponent. *Duel Tournaments - Members can head under the Duel Arena to compete for millions of coins in tournaments. *Fishing Trawler - An interesting fishing activity in which players sail along the sea trying to keep a leaking ship afloat while they fix their net and catch some fish! Rewards are fish up to your fishing level, so the higher the better! *Gnome Ball - A challenging Agility activity where players try to pass and charge with a small ball towards a hoop to score a goal, while defending gnomes attempt to tackle them before they can throw it. Players earn both Agility and Ranging experience if they're successful! *Gnome Restaurant - Players try their hand at delivering food to hungry customers in record speed! A variety of unique items and other rewards are available. *Mage Arena - Learn the legendary God Spells and earn your God Cape and God Staff! These spells are powerful additions to any magic user's arsenal. *Mage Training Arena - One of the fastest ways to earn Magic experience; the Arena offers four different activities each involving a different type of magic. If you are successful in these games, you can earn Pizzazz points to exchange for runes or the valued Infinity Robes! *Pest Control - This immensely popular team combat activity involves protecting the vulnerable Void Knight while you fight incoming monsters. Commendation Points which can be exchanged for experience in any combat skill as well as a selection of items are rewarded to successful teams. *Pyramid Plunder - A source of extremely fast Thieving experience. Combat is interestingly integrated into the game. *Ranging guild activities - A fast way to train Ranging which can even be profitable! Players can even exchange tickets earned as rewards for coveted rune arrows. *Rat Pits - Players can train their cats to be a fierce hellcat or a clever Wily cat in these arenas of battle between cat and mouse, then show off their fully trained cats to their friends! minigame során.]] *Rogue's Den - Players show their deft abilities as they navigate this tricky maze filled with traps and obstacles. Fail and be teleported out! Depending on success, players earn fair amounts of Agility and Thieving experience as well as Rogue Armour displaying their skill. *Shades of Mort'ton - Build up a temple and defend it from attacking evil spirits! One of the best ways to train Crafting, a good source of Firemaking experience, or a good way for players to test their prowess in combat and see how long they can last against the shades while they train up their combat skills! Shades of Mort'ton quest must be completed before you can play this activity. *Sorceress's Garden - Players attempt to sneak around watchful elementals guarding their gardens to get the a Sq'irk Tree to pick Sq'irk fruits. If caught, they are teleported out! Excellent Thieving experience. *Soul Wars - A challenging activity where you kill avatars with your team. Rewards combat experience and pets. *Tai Bwo Wannai Cleanup - Help clean up the village of Tai Bwo Wannai. Beware, as players may encounter dangerous Bush Snakes and Broodoo victims! Players earn the village currency of trading sticks for a reward. *Tears of Guthix - Collect the tears of the God of Balance in a sacred cave guarded by his faithful snake servant Juna. The tears give the best reward of all - experience in the players' worst skill. *Temple Trekking - Escort citizens through the dangerous Mort Myre Swamp in Morytania to a temple on the River Salve. If successful, players earn tokens exchangeable for a random reward, including resources such as herbs or ores, or tomes exchangeable for experience in specific skills! *Treasure Trail - Players follow cryptic clues on wild chases to valuable rewards. Rewards include runes, God pages, Ornamental armour, Rune god armour, Third age armour, and others. *Trouble Brewing - Two teams compete as each try to brew the most bottles of rum! Experience in a variety of skills can be earned for performing the many complicated tasks needed in the process of rum production. *TzHaar Fight Cave - Players fight alone against an army of Tzhaar monsters! If they can withstand the masses, and defeat the dreaded TzTok-Jad, the third most powerful monster in the game, they can earn the coveted Fire cape! Winners as well as less fortunate participants earn varied amounts of the Tzhaar currency of Tokkul. *TzHaar Fight Pit - Players are thrown into pits where they fight an every-man-for-himself battle to the death! Deadly alliances and betrayals are all a part of the game. Tokkul is rewarded to the winner of each round Ha egy member valaha úgy érzi, hogy megcsömörlött az xp hajhászásban, akkor érdemes kipróbálnia egy-két minigamet, és egy jót szórakozni. Unlockable capabilities in skills Free players are limited in their access to the skills available in Runescape. Since areas and training methods are also limited, it can be difficult for free players to obtain high levels in much of the free-to-play skills. Free players cannot use members items for combat and cannot use some of the abilities or items reached at higher levels in the free skills. Many guilds are also located in members only areas. Membership brings full access to not only several members skills, but also the free skills. Prior to the Evolution of Combat update, it also gave special attacks to specific weaponry. Here is a list of some capabilities in free skills available to only members: *Attack **Ability to wield salamanders (also have Ranged and Magic requirements) **Use of poison. **Dragon weapons and Obsidian weapons at level 60. **Barrows weapons as well as Abyssal whip at level 70. **Godsword, Zamorakian spear and Saradomin sword at level 75 with the highest strength bonus from a non-degradable weapon. **Various other weapons such as quest items and different weapon types such as claws, spears, halberds, and hastae. **Chaotic weapons at level 80 which are some of the best weapons in game. *Defence **Granite armour at level 50 (also requires 50 Strength). **Dragon Armour at level 60. **Bandos and Third-age armour at level 65. **Barrows armour at level 70. **Bandos, Armadyl (also requires 70 ranged)), Robes of Subjugation (also requires 70 magic) at level 70, a best non-degradable armour. **Torva, Pernix and Virtus armour at level 80. **Various other armours such as quest items. *Strength **all Halberds at assorted levels(also requires various Attack levels). **Granite maul at level 50. **Granite armour at level 50 (also requires 50 Defence). **Obsidian maul at level 60. **80 Strength for use of Torva armour. *Constitution and life points **Damage from poison and disease is members only, though you will receive damage anyway if you log back onto a free world (note that you cannot use antipoison potions on free worlds). **80 Constitution for the use of Pernix, Torva, and Virtus armour. *Ranged **Ability to wield salamanders (also have Attack and Magic requirements). **Use of poisoned arrows. **Use of thrown weapons including darts, throwing knives, throwing axes, javelins, Chinchompas, and Red chinchompas. **Use of metal (past bronze), special, gem-tipped, and enchanted bolts. **Ability to wield metal crossbows (apart from the Crossbow and the Phoenix crossbow). **Dorgeshuun crossbows can be wielded at level 28. **Hunter's crossbows can be wielded at level 50. **Yew longbows and Yew shortbows can be wielded at level 40. **Red, Black dragonhide armour, and Royal dragonhide armour can be worn at levels 60, 70, and 80 respectively. **Crystal bow can be wielded at level 70. **Karil's crossbow and Karil's armour can be equipped at level 70. **Hand cannon can be equipped at level 75. **Armadyl armour at level 70. **Use of Zaryte bow, one of the best bows in game. **80 Ranged for use of Pernix armour. **Royal crossbow at level 85. *Magic **Access to runes which are members only, such as astral, soul and blood runes. **Ability to wield salamanders (also have Attack and Ranged requirements). **Fungal robes can be worn at level 25 (also requires 25 Defence). **Mystic Robes and Splitbark Armour can be worn at level 40. **Infinity robes can be worn at level 50 (also requires 25 Defence). **Grifolic armour can be worn at level 60 (also requires 60 Defence). **Ahrim's Robes and Robes of subjugation can be worn at level 70 (with 70 Attack and Defence, but the robes of sugjugation doesn't need 70 attack). **Ganodermic armour can be worn at level 75 (also requires 75 Defence). **Ability to use Lunar and Ancient Spellbooks after their desired quests. **Access to several new spells such as the Divine Storm, Iban Blast, Polypore Strike and Magic Dart. **Ability to enchant onyx and dragonstone jewellery, as well as enchanting different types of diamond, emerald, sapphire and ruby jewellery (such as an emerald bracelet into a castlewars bracelet). **Access to Wave and Surge spells, along with high level curse spells. **Use of more teleportation spells such as Trollheim Teleport, and the use of medium and high level binds(snare and entangle). **80 magic for use of Virtus armour. *Prayer **The prayers Protect from Summoning (level 35), Retribution (level 46), Redemption (49), Smite (52), Chivalry (60), and Piety (70) are only available to members **Access to prayer equipment such as god books, god capes, vestments, and prayer books. **Access to Ancient Curses. *Cooking **Ability to cook monkfish at level 62. **Ability to cook sharks at level 80. **Ability to cook rocktails at level 93. **Ability to cook a massive variety of new foods, such as chocolate bombs, many new pies, and brew various beers. *Woodcutting **Access to teak trees at level 35. **Access to maple trees without needing level 30 Dungeoneering. **Access to hollow trees at level 45. **Access to mahogany trees at level 50 (can be good on profit during bonus XP weekends). **Access to eucalyptus trees at level 58. **Ability to use Dragon hatchet at level 61. **Access to cut Choking ivy at level 68. **Access to magic trees at level 75 (very good profit). **Access to Evil Tree activity. **Access to Sawmill Training at level 80. **Access to Cursed Magic Tree at level 82 (After quest Spirit of Summer). *Fishing **Fly fishing at Shilo Village for faster training, as well as many new fishing areas such as Catherby, a very good place to train fishing. **The Fishing Guild can be entered at level 68. **Sharks can be fished at level 76. **Cavefish can be fished at level 85. **Rocktail can be fished at level 90. **Many new types of fish to catch, such as manta rays, sea turtles, leaping sturgeon, monkfish, and rainbow fish etc. *Firemaking **Access to burning Magic logs. **Ability to light lanterns and other glass objects. **Ability to light the beacons after completion of All Fired Up. **Use of Inferno Adze, Flame gloves, Ring of fire, and a bow (if you did Barbarian Training). **Use of colour Firelighters to make fires of different colours. *Crafting **Ability to spin flax into bowstrings at level 10, very good for low-level profit making. **Ability to craft Yak hide armour. **Ability to craft Snakeskin armour. **Ability to craft Dragonhide armour. **Ability to craft Batwing armour and Bat wand. **Ability to craft Dragonstone and Onyx jewellery, as well as sapphire, emerald, ruby and diamond bracelets. **Ability to craft Battlestaves. **Ability to craft Fungal armour, Grifolic armour and Ganodermic armour. *Smithing **Ability to smith cannonballs at level 35 (requires completion of Dwarf Cannon quest). **Ability to smith metal items such as bolts, dart tips (requires completion of The Tourist Trap quest), arrowheads, lanterns, and throwing knives. **Ability to smith nails of different metals, used for specific Construction items. **Ability to smith crossbow limbs, used for making crossbows. **Ability to smith claws (bronzeto rune). **Ability to forge together new armour and weapons such as the two parts of the dragon square shield(at level 60) and dragon platebody(at level 92). **Ability to combine Anti-dragon shield and Draconic visage to make various types of Dragonfire shield at level 90. *Mining **Access to Coal Trucks for faster coal mining. **Ability to mine pure essence at level 30 (also requires completion of Rune Mysteries quest). **Ability to mine sandstone at level 35, good for powermining. **Ability to mine gem rocks in Shilo Village at level 40. **Ability to mine granite at level 45, good for powermining. **Access to dozens of new mining spots. **Ability to mine living rock remains at level 73 for very good and fast profit. **Access to more runite mining spots. *Runecrafting **Ability to craft mist runes at level 6. **Ability to craft dust runes at level 10. **Ability to craft mud runes at level 13. **Ability to craft smoke runes at level 15. **Ability to craft steam runes at level 19. **Ability to craft lava runes at level 23. **Ability to craft cosmic runes at level 27. **Ability to craft chaos runes at level 35. **Ability to craft astral runes at level 40. **Ability to craft nature runes at level 44. **Ability to craft law runes at level 54. **Ability to craft death runes at level 65. **Ability to craft armadyl runes at level 72. **Ability to craft blood runes at level 77. **Access to the Abyss to craft runes faster. **Access to the Ourania Runecrafting Altar. **Ability to use rune pouches. **Access to the upper level and more content in the Runespan. *Dungeoneering **Ability to enter Occult floors 36-47 at levels 71-93. **Ability to enter Warped floors 48-60 at levels 95-119. **Ability to defeat stronger, more vicious enemies like Yk'Lagor the Thunderous, and Kal'Ger the Warmonger. **Ability to equip Tier 6-11 weapons and armours. **Ability to have Class Customisation in Ring of Kinship. **Stronger enemies meaning more XP from them, and no 50% XP reducer. (not all bosses will be above your combat level, but its better than a F2P). **Ability to use the various members only skills inside the dungeons. **Access to more Resource Dungeons, such as the Al-Kharid Resource Dungeon that contains lots of crafting rocks. **Access to the four other Fremennik sagas. Members-only quests The vast majority of quests in RuneScape are restricted to members. These quests unlock many important features, new areas, various transportation systems, and many new skills. There are currently 19 free-to-play quests, 150 members-only quests and 1 tutorial quest. A complete list of members quests is found here. Some quests granting useful abilities are listed below: Low difficulty .]] *Druidic Ritual - introduction to the Herblore skill *Dwarf Cannon - ability to use of a Dwarf multicannon *Plague City - ability to use Ardougne Teleport (with 51 Magic) *Wolf Whistle - introduction to the Summoning skill *Fishing Contest - access to the tunnel under White Wolf Mountain to avoid those pesky Wolves Medium difficulty These quests are highly recommended to finish, as this allows access to a larger variety of weaponry and armour and just as important, faster and easier transportation. *Eadgar's Ruse - ability to use Trollheim Teleport (with 61 Magic) *Fairytale II - Cure a Queen - access to Fairy Rings during and after the quest (you must be wielding either a Dramen staff or Lunar staff to use fairy rings). *Fairytale III - Battle at Orks Rift - ability to use fairy rings without the need of a Dramen staff or Lunar staff. *The Fremennik Isles - access to Fremennik armour and many islands of the Lunar Sea *Tree Gnome Village and The Grand Tree - ability to use Gnome gliders and Spirit trees *Heroes' Quest - ability to use Dragon battleaxe and Dragon mace *Horror from the Deep - ability to combine and use God books *Lost City - ability to use Dragon dagger and Dragon longsword, access to Zanaris *Smoking Kills - ability to gather Slayer reward points *Tears of Guthix - access to the Tears of Guthix activity *Watchtower - ability to use Watchtower Teleport (with 58 Magic) High difficulty *Desert Treasure - access to the Ancient Magicks *Dream Mentor - access to some new lunar spells *Legends Quest - ability to use Dragon square shield and Cape of Legends *Lunar Diplomacy - access to the Lunar spells (further expanded after Dream Mentor) *Monkey Madness - ability to use a Dragon scimitar *Mourning's End Part II - ability to Runecraft Death runes (at 65 Runecrafting) *Legacy of Seergaze - ability to Runecraft Blood runes (at 77 Runecrafting) *Recipe for Disaster - See full list of rewards *Regicide - ability to use a Dragon halberd *Roving Elves - ability to use Crystal bow and Crystal shield *Summer's End - ability to use Spirit shields *Swan Song - ability to fish and cook Monkfish (with 62 Fishing and Cooking) *While Guthix Sleeps - Part of Dragon platebody, 400,000 experience, ability to kill Tormented demons (randomly drop Dragon claws or Dragon platebody parts) *Nomad's Requiem - Ability to have Soul Wars as your respawn point. Task System When you become a member, some of the first things you should do are the "Easy" parts of the Task System. The rewards are listed below: *Varrock: Easy - Possibility to mine 2 ores and smith 2 bars instead of one, access to the Edgeville Furnace, and the ability to buy 16 Battlestaves from Zaff. *Karamja: Easy - Lowers boat trip costs from Port Sarim - Musa Point and Ardougne - Brimhaven from 30 coins to 15. Dell Monti will give 40 pineapples to the wearer daily. *Falador: Easy - Shield restores 25% of Prayer daily and gives +3 Prayer boost. *Ardougne: Easy - Unlimited Monastery teleport, better chance at Thieving in Ardougne, twice as many Death Runes when selling a cat to a citizen in West Ardougne, more noted drops in the Tower of Life and a 10% Prayer boost upon entering Castle Wars. *Fremennik Province: Easy - Peer The Seer works as a Bank Deposit Box, you can talk to the Fossegrimen via the boots to charge your Enchanted Lyre, and the Fossegrimen will give extra charges when charging in person. *Seers' Village: Easy - Works as a dull Light Source, 30 free Flax from Geoffrey in the Flax field, an extra log cutting normal Trees anywhere, and the Coal Trucks now hold 140 coal. *Morytania: Easy - Double fungi when casting Bloom, 5% extra Temple Trekking rewards, 50% chance of a Ghast ignoring you rather than attacking you. Több szerver Memberek beléphetnek RuneScape fizetős és ingyenes szervereire is. Azzal a megkötéssel, hogy a free-to-play szervereken a member funkciókat nem tudják használni. Jelenleg a 112 működő szerverből (nem számítva a Clan Citadelek szervereit, és egyéb hasonló szervereket) 90 csak memberek számára elérhető. Membereknek fenntartott funkciók a honlapon *A Fórum - Egy free player csak akkor használhatja a hivatalos fórumot, ha több mint 2,5 millió tapasztalati pontja van, vagy skilljeinek összege meghaladja a 350-et. Ez eléggé megnehezíti a kommunikációt a többi játékossal (kereskedés, klánügyek, vagy egyéb célból) és Jagex-szel is (javaslatok, visszajelzések, elismerések, vagy akár rosszalló vélemény kinyilvánítása céljából is). *Az Adventurer's Log *A Hiscores (Toplista) - Régebben free playerek is szerepeltek rajta. Member stratégia Takarékossági okokból néhányan úgy csinálják, hogy pár hónapra előfizetnek, majd megszüntetik a tagságot. A memberré válás előtt igyekeznek minél jobban előkészülni, hogy utána már csak skillek fejlesztésére, vagy a kitűzött questek teljesítésére kelljen koncentrálniuk. Amikor azokkal végeztek, akkor felfüggesztik az előfizetést, és újra nekilátnak az előkészületeknek. Habár a legtöbb member nem választja ezt a váltogatós módszert, de a memberré válás előtt a nagy mennyiségben szükséges nyersanyagok előzetes raktározása jó ötletnek bizonyulhat. Javasolt előkészületek: *Member skillek fejlesztése 5-ös szintig. *Sima, oak és willow logok gyűjtése Fletchinghez. *Élelem (például cake, lobster vagy swordfish) Agility és/vagy Thieving fejlesztéséhez. *Vialok és másodlagos összetevők (secondary ingredients) Herblorehoz. (Mint például Red Spider's Eggs és Limpwurt Root) *Coal és ore-ok Smithinghez. *Elegendő arany a terveink eléréséhez szükséges member tárgyak megvásárlásához. (Ez nehézkesnek bizonyulhat a F2P pénzszerzési lehetőségek behatároltsága miatt.) *Olyan tárgyak gyűjtése, amik a free skillek memberként aktiválódó funkcióit segítenek kihasználni. *Olyan tárgyak gyűjtése, amik a betervezett member questekhez szükségesek. *Lehetőség szerint minél magasabb szintek, hogy memberként ne a F2P skillek fejlesztésével kelljen foglalkozni. Membereknek ajánlott questek Memberré válás előtt érdemes minél magasabb szintet elérni a különböző F2P skillekben, így több időt tölthetünk csak membereknek elérhető skillekkel és questekkel, ahelyett, hogy olyan dolgokra fecsérelnénk a tagságot, amit free playerként is megtehettünk volna. A Druidic Ritual (4-es Herblore szintet biztosít) és Wolf Whistle (4-es szint a Summoning skillből és 255 gold charm) questeket mindenképpen teljesítsük a F2P verzióban ahhoz, hogy a member skillekből is 5-ös szintről indulhassunk. *Azonnal elérhető questek (bevezetnek a member tagság világába): **Elemental Workshop I - Alap member quest jó tapasztalati pont jutalommal, és sok további questhez is szükséges. **Fishing Contest - Használhatjuk az alagutat a White Wolf Mountain alatt. **Gertrude's Cat - Bevezető quest és utána saját macskánk lehet. **Plague City - Alap member quest, lehetővé teszi az Ardougne Teleport varázslat használatát, és egy hosszú quest-sorozatot is megnyit. **Buyers and Cellars - Megnyitja a Thieves' Guildet. *Rövidtávú quest célok (új funkciókat tesznek elérhetővé és növelik a teljesített questek listáját) - néhány szükséges tárgy előre beszerezhető: **Biohazard - Könnyű, a Plague City sorozat folytatása. **Dwarf Cannon - Engedélyezi a Dwarf Multicannon használatát. **Fremennik Trials - Bevezet a Fremennik Province területre, jó skill jutalmak. **Family Crest - Nagyszerű jutalmak, nem túl bonyolult. **Holy Grail - Nagylelkű jutalmak. **Jungle Potion - A Karamja questek kezdete, Herblore tapasztalatot ad. **Lost City - Használhatjuk a Dragon longswordöt és a Dragon daggert, valamint beléphetünk Zanarisba. **Merlin's Crystal - Egy fontos quest. **Recruitment Drive - Új páncélokat vásárolhatunk. **The Tale of the Muspah - Hozzáférést ad az Ice Strykewyrmökhöz. *Középtávú quest célok (tovább tágítják a member tudásunkat és felkészítenek a későbbi questekre) - a korábban teljesített questekre épülnek: **A Fairy Tale Part I - Több termény a Farming skillből. **Eagle's Peak - Foglalkoztál már a Hunter skilleddel? **Ghosts Ahoy - Felfedezhetjük Morytaniat és szabadon beléphetünk Port Phasmatysba. **Tree Gnome Village - A Gnome sorozat kezdete. **The Grand Tree - A Gnome sorozat folytatása. **Heroes' Quest - Használhatjuk a Dragon Battleaxe-ot és a Dragon Macet és beléphetünk a Heroes' Guildbe. **Nature Spirit - Utazás a Mort Myre Swampon keresztül. **In Search of the Myreque - A Nature Spirit során elkezdett munkánk folytatódik. **Shilo Village - Isten hozott Shilo Villageben. **Tourist Trap - A Desert Treasure questhez szükséges. **Troll Stronghold - Nagyszerű jutalmak. **The Feud - Könnyű quest a sivatagban, segítség a Thieving skillhez. **Underground Pass - Kihívásokkal teli quest, de a végén az Iban's Staff a jutalom. **Waterfall Quest - Bőséges jutalmat adó quest az Elfekről. **The Curse of Arrav - Későbbi fontos questekhez szükséges. **Forgiveness of a Chaos Dwarf - Magas XP jutalmak, és a Handcannon használata. **Within the Light - Magas tapasztalati pont jutalmak. **A Fairy Tale Part III - További hasznos fejlesztések a Farming skillhez. *Hosszútávú quest célok (innentől kezdünk jól képzett játékosnak számítani): **One Small Favour - A jutalom egy nagyon hasznos kulcskarika, a fontosabb kulcsainkat tárolja. **Tai Bwo Wannai Trio - Felfedezhetjük Karamjat. **Monkey Madness - A Dragon scimitarért folyó quest. **Regicide - Irány az elfek földje. **Roving Elves - Crystal felszerelés. **Shades of Mort'ton - Egy új minigame. **In Aid of the Myreque - Megnyit egy új bankot Morytaniaban. **Legends Quest- Viselhetjük a Legend's Capet és beléphetünk a Legends' Guildbe. **Horror from the Deep - Használhatjuk a prayer bookokat. **Fight Arena - Egy rövid quest, gyorsan 12.175 Attack XP-hez juthatunk. **Contact! - Egy új bank a sivatagban, valamint egy erős tőr, a Keris **Desert Treasure - Az egyik legnehezebb quest, utána használhatjuk az ancient varázslatokat. **While Guthix Sleeps - Új szörnyek, új felszerelés. Csak a többi quest nagy részének teljesítése után kezdhetjük el (270 quest pont előkövetelmény). **The Chosen Commander - Magas tapasztalati pont jutalmak. **The Temple at Senntisten - Az Ancient Curses használata. **Blood Runs Deep - Az egyik legtöbb XP jutalom, ami questből kapható. **The Void Stares Back - Az Elite Void Knight felszerelés és a Korasi's Sword használata. **Ritual of the Mahjarrat - Az egyik legtöbb XP jutalom. **The Elder Kiln - Hozzáférést ad a Fight Kiln minigamehez. **The World Wakes - Nagy jelentőségű quest, sok jutalommal. *Közlekedést könnyítő questek **Another Slice of H.A.M. - megnyitja a Dorgesh-Kaan - Keldagrim Train Systemet, és a transportation orbokat is. **Desert Treasure - Ancient teleportok. **Eagles' Peak - Eagle Transport System. **Lunar Diplomacy - Lunar teleportok. **The Grand Tree - Használhatjuk a Gnome Glidereket. **One Small Favour - Egy újabb gnome glider útvonal. **Ghosts Ahoy - Ingyenes bejutás Port Phasmatysba. Az Ectophial segítségével gyorsan a közelébe teleportálhatunk. **Fairy Tale quest-sorozat - A Fairy Ringek használata, óriási területet lefed, van ahova el sem juthatunk nélkülük. **Tree Gnome Village - A Spirit Treekkel való közlekedés. **Regicide - Vagy Arandaron keresztül, vagy bérelt hajóval Port Tyrasba hajózva is eljuthatunk az elfekhez, így kikerülve az Underground Passt. **In Search of the Myreque - Hajóval levághatjuk az utat a Mort Myre Swampon keresztül. **Garden of Tranquility - Aktiválja a Ring of Charost, amivel olcsóbbá és gyorsabbá tehetjük az utazást (és egyéb dolgokat is). **Enakhra's Lament - A Camulet segítségével a sivatagba teleportálhatunk. **The Fremennik Trials - Az Enchanted Lyre segítségével Rellekka közelébe teleportálhatunk. **Love Story - A House Teleport Tabletek módosításával bármelyik House Portalhoz teleportálhatunk, nem csak ahhoz, ahol a házunk van. Hogyan készüljünk a lejáró member tagságra Mielőtt lejár az előfizetői tagságunk és pay-to-playből újra free-to-play játékossá válunk, több mindent érdemes átgondolnunk. A kisebb játékterület és a skillek újbóli korlátozottsága mellett az egyik legfontosabb, hogy a banki tárhelyünk jelentősen lecsökken. Free playereknek 83 (103) hely áll rendelkezésre a bankban, míg membereknek 518-cal több. *Ha szándékunkban áll valamikor újra előfizetni, még akkor is meg kell szabadulnunk a legtöbb tárgyunktól, ellenkező esetben a bankunk használhatatlan lesz. Ha több mint 83 (vagy 103) free-to-play tárgy marad a bankban amikor lejár a tagság, akkor csak úgy tudunk valamit betenni, ha ugyanabból a tárgyból már van a bankban legalább egy. Hogy mennyi tárgyunk van pluszban, azt úgy tudhatjuk meg, hogy a bank kezelőfelületének alsó részén a member tárgyak számát jelző számsor fölé mozgatjuk az egér mutatóját. *A member tárgyakat sem viselni, sem használni nem tudjuk a free szervereken, de a bankban megőrzik őket számunkra. Az értékesebb P2P tárgyakat érdemes eladnunk, amennyiben NEM tervezzük a továbbiakban tagság vásárlását. A kevésbé értékeseket, és questekkel kapcsolatos tárgyakat még ebben az esetben is érdemes megtartanunk, hiszen nem foglalnak F2P tárhelyet, és megkönnyíthetik a dolgunkat, ha mégis meggondoljuk magunkat. A tárgyak eladásánál vegyük figyelembe, hogy egyes tárgyak árai jelentősen megváltozhatnak (akár pozitív, akár negatív irányba), ha hosszabb időre lemondunk az előfizetésről. *Ha member tárgyakat viselünk amikor lejár a tagságunk, akkor azok rajtunk maradnak utána is, de minden tulajdonságuk elveszik. Gyakorlatilag a kinézetünkön kívül minden olyan, mintha semmit se viselnénk. Ha egyszer levettük őket, legközelebb csak akkor tudjuk újra felvenni, ha member szerverre jelentkezünk be. Ezért a Dungeoneering skillünket csak akkor tudjuk fejleszteni, ha hajlandóak vagyunk lemondani az adott tárgyak viseléséről. A skillcapet (vagy Max Capet) viselő játékosok számára javasolt, hogy szabaduljanak meg minden más köpenytől, így csökkentve a véletlen csere kockázatát. Quest Capet vagy Completionist Capet nem érdemes magunkon tartani, mert új quest vagy követelmény érkezése esetén automatikusan lekerül rólunk. *Érdemes viszont hasznos free-to-play tárgyakat megtartanunk. Ilyenek például a Rune és/vagy Blue d'hide felszerelés, Swordfish sült/nyers formában, Herbloreból megmaradt különböző potionök, stb. *Free playerként a Grand Exchangeben egyszerre csak kettő tranzakciót kezdeményezhetünk (felső sor bal és középső), de a memberként megkezdett csereüzlet befejezhető a többi helyen is, még ha menet közben le is járt az előfizetésünk. Kategória:Közösség Érdekességek *Jagex az egymillió előfizetőt 2007. május 4-én érte el. *Ha member fegyverrel próbálunk harcolni egy free-to-play szerveren, akkor az alábbi üzenetet kapjuk: "You are wearing an item which prevents you from attacking" egyik viselt tárgyad megakadályoz a támadásban. Addig nem tudunk harcolni, amíg le nem vesszük. A RuneScape Classic idejében a member fegyvereket automatikusan eltávolították a karakter kezéből, ha ingyenes szerverre lépett be. *A God letters (Isteni levelek) a memberekre "nemességként", a free playerekre "pórnépként" utalt. Az előfizetési díj pedig a tanácsnak fizetett adónemként szerepelt. *Paul Gower nyilatkozata szerint a member tagság legelső előnye az volt, hogy bármikor bejelentkezhettek a játékba. *A Hiscore tanúsága szerint jelenleg kb. 690.000 előfizetője van a játéknak. Külső hivatkozások *Előfizetéssel kapcsolatos fontos információk (angol nyelvű) Kategória:Közösség